


Janus's Theatre

by anxiouslyfred



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Janus gets a hug, remus is there but doesn't speak, theatre trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Prompt fill from tumblr: janus getting all the cuddles from whoever you likeRoman takes Janus to a theatre show and furniture chosen sepcifically with him in mind.the set up accidentally got deleted so now it's a few lines at the start
Kudos: 4





	Janus's Theatre

_/\/\ In the time after the wedding, Janus focused on getting positive or at least functional relationships with the sides but only relaxed when away from them after getting Roman and Logan to practise self-care_

_/\/\ Once Roman was mostly getting along with Janus he realised he seems lonely and wanted to help inviting him to the imagination to see Chicago performed cause jazz music + murder + musical = good evening for both of them_

_Janus finally agreed after suggesting Virgil, Remus and Logan would all be better invited and assuming/ being corrected over Patton telling Roman to do this/\/\_

/\/\/\

Janus was prompt to arrive outside the imagination precisely half an hour after talking with Roman, just as he agreed. Logan and Virgil were already there, turning as he approached.

“Hey, it’s Serpant Mom. What musical has been dedicated to looking after you?” Virgil remarked, glancing back at the door.

“Chicago, and what do you mean, looking after me?” Janus’s brow furrowed as he took in the implications of the words.The door opened itself as he spoke so he half expected the question to be ignored.

Logan indicated for them to enter ahead of him as he answered, “Well Roman likes to make sure we are alright with him if there’s been an argument or he thinks one of us is upset in someway and usually that comes in the form of a night at the theatre.”

“Yeah if you can call the one he makes for me a theatre. More like a hall filled with those giant bean bags to lounge on.” Virgil snorted, already heading for the building they could see.

“Well, when it’s for myself it is actually a Theatre. I suppose Roman also changes the location to suit the person he’s trying to look after.” Logan mused.

Janus was concerned to understand that either Roman was still trying to make up after the diaster that followed the wedding, or Roman thought he wasn’t taking care of himself in some way. Those thoughts niggled at the back of his mind even as they entered the theatre and were directed up the stairs to the balcony seats.

Correction, balcony sofa, singular.

Remus and Roman were already sat on it, watching the entrance for them while chatting together. At each end of the sofa there were tables filled with snacks and drinks they could help themselves to and many of Janus’s favourites were among the selection.

“Sweet, we get to have a cuddle pile and watch Chicago. Janus if Roman ever needs to make up with you again invite me along.” Virgil decided as soon as he recognised the set up, grabbing one of Janus’s hands to drag him to the centre of the sofa.

Roman snickered, quickly shifting left as Virgil tried to oust him and Remus from their spot. All he achieved was sitting on Remus’s lap while Janus was between them and Roman. “I wasn’t aware you were so desperate for affection, Thundercloud, but welcome to Janus’s theatre.”

“I’m desperate for Jay to stop worrying over new ways to be part of this family so he can just accept that he already is, Princey. Plus cuddle piles are always the best especially with the added wrestling including Remus in them adds.” Virgil countered easily, never releasing the hand in his grasp.

Logan had come over and taken a seat the other side of Roman while they spoke, quietly waiting for their conversation to end and the performance to begin. As soon as Roman realised that he waved a hand to start the show.

Through the performance and some odd moves as Roman sang along Janus found himself being hugged from both sides, with Virgil and Logan intertwining their fingers after a while.

Janus had never thought that would be how his theatre would appear but to his surprise he was the most relaxed he’d been in months. Just part of the group for the evening.


End file.
